What Do You Want From Me?
by Thy-Lady-X
Summary: Magnus breaks up with Alec. Alec can't leave things they way they are. So he does something surprising to get Magnus back. This is my first fic so the rating is just extra cautious.


Ok, So Hi, This is my first fic ever...and its slash so don't like it don't read it seriouslyy its not like you stumble on them by accidnet so don't flame. Constructive critism is always welcome. please review as I said this is my first fic so feed back would definatly be nice.

Disclaimer: No, sadly I do not own mortal Instruments, American Idol, Adam Lambert or his music. If I did do you think I would have time to spare for fanfic writing?...Of course if I did own Adam Lambert he would not be allowed out of the house. Yes I'm selfish like that.

What Do You Want From Me

Magnus and I got into a fight about a week ago. I haven't heard from him since. I've called him more times than I can count. But thats ok. He isn't going to be able to avoid me tonight. You see when Izzy, Jace and I were at Pandemonium two nights ago I noticed this sign. Pandemonium was having a Karaoke night. Magnus talked about liking to go to Karaoke nights if for nothing more to laugh at the terriblness of the singing. He's actually the one that introduced me to the song that I'm going to sing. I guess this guy was on "American Idol" and Magnus was crazy about him.

"Alec, are you planning on telling your family about us?" Magnus asks me.

I don't know what to say to him. This is the first time we've ever actually meantioned the fact that I haven't told my parents,or Izzy but I think she knows anyway.

"I don't think I can do that Magnus, not right now. I'm not even comfortable saying that I'm- I'm gay out loud here with just you and Chairmen Meow"

" I feel deeply for you Alec, but you need to leave and come back when you can give me something more substantial than being your dirty little not fair to me or to yourself in the long run to play this game." He say walking to the door and opening it for me.

I'm shocked. I grab my coat off the back of the bright pink couch and head for the door. I stop on the other side and turn to face him.

"I'm sorry Magnus"

"So am I"

And I leave.

I walk into the club and its crowded which is normal for Pandemonium. It doesn't do anything to help my nerves though. I know next tonothing about fashion but I took extra care in choosing my outfit for tonight. I am wearing the pants and jacket of my Shadowhunter gear. I have the jacket left open. Underneath it I have on a tanktop that Magnus bought for me. Its black, very form fitted, and sparkly. When he gave it to me he said that he respects my liking for black and that somehow it manages to work for me but that doesn't mean you can't spice it up a little. I hope he realizes what I am trying to say by wearing these together. That I want to merge these two parts of my life together even if it is hard.

It's my turn at the stage now. I walk up nervously and say

"Umm, Hi, This for a very special person that I know is out there tonight."

The music begins to play and I start to sing.

"Hey, slow it down  
What do you want from me  
What do you want from me  
Yeah, I'm afraid  
What do you want from me  
What do you from me

I can't seem to find him anywhere. Hard to imagine not being able to find Magnus anywhere I continue singing hoping this wasn't a vain effort.

There might have been a time  
I would give myself away  
(Ooh) Once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn  
But now here we are  
So what do you want from me  
What do you want from me

I finally spot him in the back by the bar. His expression incredulous. I look right at him and sing with all my heart.

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, what do you want from me  
What do you want from me

He starts to work his way through the crowdtrying to get closer to the stage as if to make sure it really is me.

Yeah, it's plain to see  
that baby you're beautiful  
And it's nothing wrong with you  
It's me – I'm a freak  
but thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly

He's right in front of me now. Staring up at me with a bewlidered smile on his face. I smile down at him

There might have been a time  
When I would let you step away

I wouldn't even try but I think  
you could save my life

I think he knows the truth in those words. He walks around to the steps of the stage up up them. He approaches me. I turn to face him and softly sing the last lines to him.

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down

He sighs "How can I stay madat you when you do something like this?"

"I was kind of hoping you couldn't"

And I lean forward on my toes and kiss him. Right there in front of the entire club. I feel his shock. I guess he didn't think I would go this far in front of so many people so soon. I reach my arms up over his shoulders and deepen the kiss. I flick my tongue out to his bottom lip asking for entrance. He grants it and our tongue lazily battle for a few moments before the cheers finally get to me and I back away.

"Would you like to go back to my place?" Magnus asks me.

"Or we could get a drink and stay here for a bit. You know, watch the rest of the performances." I reply. I want him to know that I'm willing to be out in public with him. I don't want him to think I just did this to get him back and expect to hole up in his apartment all the time again.

"That sounds wonderful too." He puts his arm around my shoulder and we walk to the bar.


End file.
